


When I'm Bored

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Ane tries to think of things to do.





	When I'm Bored

It had been a long, tiring day for Ane. Running around Jorvik doing Druid work and training really takes a lot out of you. "Okay, I just need to untack you and then I'll go home…" Ane assured one of her horses, Dapple. "See you tomorrow everyone!" she waved to her horses.

"Have a good afternoon, Ane," Steve called out to the passing figure. "You too," Ane smiled back.

It was only a short walk to her home in Silverglade Village. "Hey, guys," Ane greeted everyone on the streets. "Hi, Ane!" they yelled back. 'I feel like Belle from Beauty and the Beast right now.' Ane thought, silently making her way through the thick crowds of tourists on horses.

At last, she stumbled through her front door. "Hey, Spike, Luna, Python and Luce!" Ane laughed as her dog, cat and two bunnies bowled her over. "Yes, Ane's home," she made her way to her bedroom, her pets ambling behind her.

"Hello! Do you want to call Susanne? Yes? She misses all of you," Ane said lovingly, stroking her pets. Ane opened up her computer and called Susanne on Hangouts.

A familiar face popped up on the screen. "Hiyo! OMG, HI ANE'S PETS!" Ane's primary school best friend squealed. "How's the weather in Miradero? It's been so lonely here without you. Even Monica's asking about you," Ane asked. "Same old, same old. You?" Susanne replied, firing back the question. "Good thanks! It's been so hectic at the farm lately, the travelling horse market has set up next to us so we have to do things for the owners." Ane said absent-mindedly. 

"What's wrong?" Susanne worried. "I just...Ydris? What's he doing all the way over here?" Ane looked out the window. If by magic, Ydris turned to look at her. He beamed. "Ooh, isn't he that magician cutie every girl's obsessing over?" Susanne swooned. "He's my boyfriend, so who's that girl?" Ane clutched the heart locket Susanne had given her desperately. "Might just be a circus helper? Anyway, I have to go. See ya tomorrow!" Susanne hung up.

'What should I do now?' Ane thought, frustrated.

She was back at the beginning of her problems; not having something to do.

This could only mean one thing.

Magic.


End file.
